A Bad Boy and His Princess
by justsnowy
Summary: In a parallel universe, Marco and Star are total opposites. Marco is a well-known Bad Boy of Echo Creek. Star, his total opposite, is the most proper princess from the Disney movies. Hopefully, these can still become canon by the end of this everlasting story.
1. A Bad Boy and His Princess Chapter 1

It has been months since Star Butterfly had come to Earth, bringing all her Mewnian traits and properness with her.

She was so... how could Marco say it? Hmmm... _princessy._ So _sassy,_ so... _proper._ And that was much to his disliking.

Marco Diaz, on the other hand, took risks and was childish. He didn't mind pranking the teachers and principal Skeeves. Oh how he **_hated_** principal Skeeves, ways yelling at him to stop or... _sit down._

Star and Marco were complete opposites. And because of that one irregularity, they didn't get along so easily.

Why should they? Psst! They lived under the same roof and hated each other with all their might.

But, hidden feelings were possible... right?

Star, the proper Princess, sat on her bed on a Saturday morning, flipping through her spellbook, listening to Glossaryck who was explaining the Time Freeze Spell.

"If you use this spell, it would freeze time."

"Yes yes. I know _that_ Glossaryck. But how do I take someone with me if I ever use the spell?"

"Well, I can't tell you that! You might use the spell! **NEVER USE THIS SPELL!** Got it, Star?"

"You are talking to one of the most proper people on this planet. As if I would ever do that."

"You used to be reckless before you were sent to St. Os. You played every boy on Mewni to get what you wanted."

Star put her head towards her chest. "P- Please do not bring up my past... I am very ashamed of it!"

"Yes you better. Now go downstairs with that 'Bad Boy' Marco."

Glossaryck quoted with his fingers before jumping into the book. Star sighed as she placed the book under her bed.

She disliked her past. But she didn't like the present much better. Star didn't like being yelled at her mother if she ever looked at a boy. She didn't like being laughed at by the boys of Mewni. But the most thing she didn't like? **_That brute named Marco Diaz._**

Speaking of Marco...

Marco sat downstairs on the sofa, munching on the delicious treat he made himself.

He hoped Star didn't smell them upstairs. He started to remember the first time he made nachos.

 ** _"I can't wait to chow down on this!" Marco smiled to himself as he picked up a nacho._**

 ** _"What is that amazing smell?!_**

 _ **Marco sighed.** Oh yea, the Princess of Mewni lives in my house now. Can't eat my food in peace._ ** _Star strutted into the kitchen with her sassy, properness._**

 _ **"Oh, it's** you. **I cannot believe you made that wondrous smell."**_ ** _Star whipped her head around, her two braids swinging. Marco shook his head with an irritated groan._** ** _Star turned back around with puppy eyes that weren't working on Marco. Puppy eyes never worked on Marco._**

 ** _Although they were cute and adorable and just... Marco shook his head of the thoughts about the beautiful Princess in front of him._**

 ** _"Only get one. No more!"_**

 ** _"I bet their disgusting."_**

 ** _Star picked up the triangle chip and but the edge. Her blue eyes started glowing and she shoved the rest of the chip in her mouth_**

 ** _._** ** _"I WANT MORE!" Star screamed, zombie-like._**

 ** _"Uhm... no!"_**

 ** _"Give me MORE!"_**

 ** _Unless Marco wanted to be covered in drool or being stared down, he was forced to share his bowl of nachos with the hungry Princess_** ** _._**

Marco wasn't having it today. As he was about to shove the chip into his mouth, he heard footsteps acceleration from up the stairs.

"EERRRRRRR!" Marco groaned.

Star was charging to him in her sleeping dress which was blue and purple. He sighed as he looked at her glowing eyes.

She was in the dreaded by Marco, "OMG The Nachos" trance. Only cure, the nachos. How Star would get them? Over Marco's dead body.

"NOT TODAY, PRINCESS!"

"I WANT THE NACHOS!"

Star put her hands to her face at the thought of sinking her teeth into that triangle, cheesy goodness. Her mouth watered. And of course, that was bad sign.

Especially to Marco because when the "OMG The Nachos" trance came to drooling, Star would destroy anything in her way. And she was hungry?! Marco was in deep trouble now.

He bolted to the kitchen, Star quickly following.

Why had Marco been so stupid?! Run into the kitchen?! _THERE IS NO WAY OUT!_ _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!,_ Marco though to himself. Star opened a drawer and hauled out a spoon and pointed it at Marco.

"Hahaha! hahaha! A... freaking... _spoon?!"_

"Do not under estimate the power of spoons!"

Even though they argued every single day, they were still friends. And this was going to be a great day.

At least for Marco if he got away from Star long enough for her not to take his precious nachos. He hopped over the counter, Star following.

Marco was surprised when he saw Star do that. She was usually more careful and proper! But nachos brought out her wild side. Clearly, from how crazy she looked.

Her braids were so messy and her bangs were ruffled out of . He laughed at her appearance before finding himself face to face with a wall.

He ran right into it.

It hurt.

Like, badly hurt.

Star ran over to his side as he hit the floor. Marco moaned in pain at his hurt head.

Star leaned over him making his heart stop. He had a feeling that if he had her hearts, they would start glowing rapidly.

"Are you okay, Mr. Bad Boy?" Star snickered at her joke.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny,"Marco responded sarcastically. "My head so _doesn't_ hurt and my nose is _so_ not broken."

"Overreact much?"

Star lifted his head into her lap and she began stroking his hair. He felt his face start to flush uncontrollably. Star didn't notice, thankfully.

She would then know about Marco's feelings for her.

Suddenly, his head stopped hurting.

"You... are magical."

"Yes I am. I'm a Magic Princess from another dimension!"

"Oh shut up."

Star didn't answer. He looked up to see her munching on his nachos. Not even being her proper self!

" ** _HEY!_** Those are mine!"

"But you got hurt so you weren't able to defend them."

Marco sat up an snatched the bowl out of her hands.

"No!"

"Maaaaaaaarrrrccccccooooo!"

"Fine!"

Star smiled snatching the bowl from his hands. "Let's watch a movie!"

Marco got up and snatched a movie off the shelf. Star plopped on the couch, forgetting her proper dememanor altogether and snacked on the nachos.

Soon, mid-movie, the nachos were gone and it was noon. Star yawned and leaned on Marco's shoulder. His heart beat rapidly as she slowly fell asleep onto his shoulder.

 _She must be unaware,_ Marco thought nervously, his face as red as a Star nervously whispered in her sleep. Marco closely listened, his face going pale when he heard the words.

" **Please don't hurt me! Don't abandon me! _Please!"_** Marco instantly shook her awake


	2. A Bad Boy Can Be Good Too Chapter 2

Marco violently shook Star awake who woke up. There was confusion in her eyes.

"Marco, why did you wake me? I was having such a great sleep!" That's when she realized what she was leaning on. She knew it was firm. And soft. And warm... Star mentally shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts about soft, warm, comforting Marco.

Yeah, that didn't help at all.

She got straight to the point of the matter. "Why did you wake me?" She asked once more. Marco just stared at her, confused.

"You were whispering in your sleep. You said... um..." Marco nervously scratched his face, a gesture Star had picked up. He was... _**nervous?**_

 _That is different,_ Star thought, her cheeks looking a little like a little red sand was dropped onto her cheeks. She sighed internally. _He is so nervous! And so am I... Why?!_

"I only remember the most important part. 'Please don't abandon me.'"

Star flushed. A... memory dream?! She hadn't had one of those since she came to Earth. Since she had a... a... She shook her head mentally.

And before she asked herself more questions, NO! She so **_DOESN'T_** have a crush on that _brute._ That soft, handsome, bad boy of a brute. She instantly shook her head. Marco noticed this but said nothing, for the Princess was lost in deep thought.

 _It's impossible! I cannot at_ _ **all**_ _have a crush on that beautiful..._ _ **NO!**_ _Oh Star... what have you gotten yourself into?! Lov..._ _ **LIKING**_ _that adorable..._ _ **JUST STOP IT!**_ _I have to stop this! No wonder I'm having those memory dreams, trying to keep me from liking this handsome boy!_ _ **I'VE GOT IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD.**_

Star slowly opened her mouth and let her words flow carefully out her mouth. She chose her words carefully.

"This only happens... when I have... a crush... on a boy... The memories... try to remind me... liking a boy... is bad..."

Marco stared her way, a little red dashing his cheeks. "Well... it's not bad to like someone. Its bad what you did in the past. Why you were sent to St. Olga's Reform Prison."

Star looked at Marco with a surprised look. His face dusted red. "And my past isn't very... uhm... well thought out either."

"What did you do?"

Marco rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Star smiled. He wasn't being much of a "Bad Boy" right now. She would tease him later.

"Well... nothing to not be proud of... But before I was referred to as 'The Bad Boy of Echo Creek', I took psychology."

"Oh really?" Star smiled as Marco went on, enjoying how his face got redder and redder as he went on.

"I called myself Dr. Marco... Ph.D. Don't ask-"

"What does Ph.D stand for?" Star asked curiously.

Marco groaned. "I was just about to tell you not to say that. It stands for... Pretty Handsome Dude." Marco pulled down his gelled up, soft hair down to his face.

Star giggled, thinking about that Ph.D. _Well, even his name says what he is._ She shook her head. _Stop it Star! Not this brute! But the dream..._

"So, what did you do?"

Star was snapped out of her thoughts as Marco spoke to her with his soft, but rough voice.

"I... I... I..." Star couldn't get the words out her mouth. She couldn't tell Marco! What if that made him not like her?

Star did something a Princess should _never_ do in public. Only by herself in her room, without anyone's presence. She broke down into tears.

Tears.

In front of Marco.

The Bad Boy.

Who was likely to tease her later.

Or spread a rumor.

But she was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her. Marco was hugging her. He _never_ did that!

"Why are you crying? It's a simple secret. Tell me when you're ready."

Star felt herself give off more tears, then wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She had never hugged so tight since her visit to St. Olga's. She felt her memories try to shove in and stop her from hugging a boy. It was that Reform Chamber that changed her, for the good of male Mewnians, bad for her.

Star could never just think about a boy without memories of the lonely and hurtful coming to her. Her feeling abandoned and all.

But Marco was different. He wasn't like other boys. Was it because he was from Earth? Because he was human? But Star knew it was something different. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	3. Are You Going Street or Soft? Chapter 3

Marco left Star on the couch after giving him hug. He sat in his room with a bright red face.

"I like Jackie Lynn Thomas," he told himself. But he was lying. Marco had always blushed in front of Jackie, but now he didn't.

His face _burns_ in front of Star.

 ** _Burns._** He's got it _baaaaaaddddd._ And there was no way her was losing this feeling in his system. No way.

 _I'm supposed to be the Bad Boy of Echo Creek! Where are these **feelings** coming from?!_He covered his face and started thinking.

 _How do I stop... wait! I don't like her! She's so proper and pretty and... **STOP! STOP IT DIAZ**_ Marco mentally slapped himself. _I won't give in!_ There was a knock on his door. Instantly, his face was stop sign red. He knew it was Star. They were the _only_ people in the house!

Why was she even at _his_ door?!

"Marco? I just wanted to thank you for calming me down."

"Oh... you're welcome."

"I... I don't think I'll tell you anytime soon."

"Take as long as you need."

"You are going soft, aren't you, Mr. Bad Boy?"

That ticked Marco off. He bolted to his door and opened it to see a snickering Star.

 _"You little BRAT!!!"_ "Hehehehehe!"

Star giggled and giggled and then stopped abruptly.

"Well, why did you hug me? You never hug anyone. Not even your parents."

Marco raised his hand to go into a one of his gestures signalling him being nervous. But he stopped himself.

 _She might find out..._ "Well, I didn't mean to make out cry... so I helped?"

"You are so soft."

" **I'M NOT SOFT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** You _sure?"_ _" **YES!"**_ You _positive?"_ _" **OF COURSE!"**_ Then why did you get so angry?"

Marco nervously scratched his cheek and rubbed the back of his head. Star smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Even your hands say something different. I am not buying what you are saying, even if it's half off."

When did Star, the proper Princess, pick up those sayings?! Marco never said them. No one ever said them.

Star always said what she meant. No riddles. No sayings. Just... straight to the point.

"Who are you and what have you done with 'Princess Perfect' Star Butterfly?"

Star gave a mock look of offense.

"Am I not allowed to say things?"

"You never say things like that."

"Uhm... yes yes."

"Being proper again isn't helping what you just said. Where did you learn it?"

Star tapped her face and squealed happily.

"I think that reform chamber nonsense might be wearing off! When I hit on all those boys on Mewni! I'm so glad!"

"Wait, you did _what?"_ Star stopped squealing when. she realized what she had just said.

"I... uh... uhmmmm... It's not what you think!"

"Are you sure Star?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

"Well, I'm closing the door now."

Before Star could answer, Marco slammed the door in her face. He wasn't red with embarrassment or feelings, he was red with anger.

 _Was I being played this whole time?!_


	4. flamingkat101's note

Hello everyone, its flamingkat101!

As you guys know, I have a story called A Bad Boy and His Princess.

In this story, if I don't have much time, I'll post fillers instead of the story!

Also, I'm a bored soul so I might post a lot! Like 4-14-17, I posted 2 chapters in one day!

Please expect chapters randomly, because I have no clue what exact date I'll post. Don't worry! I won't have large gaps out of nowhere!

And if I leave you on a cliffhanger, sorry! I'm kinda evil! **_Not really, I'm not Daron._** So... expect chapters randomly!

 ** _flamingkat101_**


	5. Mewberty! Filler 1

**_flamingkat101 here! Today, I'm proud to present to my story readers a Filler!_** **_If you watched anime before, you know those random errealvant episodes?_** **_Yea._** ** _This Filler is Star the Proper Princess going through Mewberty with that handsome Bad Boy of hers._** ** _*Also, since I'm a hopeless starco romantic, this is kinda canon. Yay!_**

Today was sunny. Too sunny for the Bad Boy of Echo Creek. The sun shined directly into his eyes.

 _ITS SATURDAY! COME ON!!!_ Marco thought angrily to himself. _CAN A GUY NOT GET SOME DECENT SLEEP?!_

He resentfully got out of bed. Marco looked around his room and yawned. His favorite fighters and rappers hung on posters which covered the holes he had angrily punched into the wall once.

Yeesh. That was a holy sight.

Marco stretched his limbs and scratched his back, smacking his lips together to get just a little moisture in his mouth. He really needed to brush his teeth. He couldn't take that taste of sleep breath anymore.

Making his way to the bathroom, Marco failed to notice a pinkish blue heart that lay on the floor. He failed to realize he was in great danger...

That heart... was related... to a... struggling Star.

 _Speaking of a Star..._

Star ripped a heart off her face in panic, not caring how much it hurt. The pinkish blue heart slowly fell to the floor. Glossaryck laughed as Star danced around to get one on her leg.

"You won't get anywhere with that."

"How does this stop, Glossaryck?!"

"It's nature kid. Ya can't stop it."

"How about I give you pudding?! Chocolate?!"

"I can't stop it and pulling off those hearts won't help either. Resistance won't help. It only makes this situation worse."

Star nervously felt more hearts appear on her face. Marco had just walked past her room.

 _"OH NO! THIS IS BAD!"_

"Yes it is. Marco is the only boy in this house."

Star anxiously rubbed her forehead as she began to sweat. Proper Princesses never sweat!

"Ewwwwwww! I seem to be sweating!"

"Well yes, hearts are trying to engulf you. Not to mention you're anxious." Glossaryck deadpanned.

Star nervously felt more hearts crawl over her skin.

"Yep. That Marco is triggering the phase to move faster. You _looovvveee_ him!" Glossaryck pried, laughing at his newly found discoveries.

" ** _NO!_** He's the only boy in the house!"

"But not the only boy on the block."

Glossaryck gestured with his hands to several boys walking up and down the block. That didn't help much either.

Star's bright blue eyes turned heart-shaped and started glowing blue. Her body turned pink while her clothes matches her eyes. Slowly, she grew large, blue butterfly wings. She revealed two newly made pairs of arms. Her hair slowly unraveled from braids and went up into a blue-haired ponytail.

Her hearts glowed pink and her teeth sharped a little before she webbed her door with her hand, shooting blue and pink hearted webbing. Star whipped her hand away from the door. That poor door was ripped off its hinges and broke into pieces on the ground.

Glossaryck looked up at the flying Princess. "This wouldn't be the first time a Princess had gone after something not from Mewni..." he whispered as Star flew out the door.

We all know who he's talking about. Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness. Monster love.

Star exploded into the bathroom with a playful grin. Luckily, Marco wasn't doing anything that would've showed. He was brushing his teeth.

He looked up at Star and let his toothbrush fall out his mouth.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Proper Princess Star was wearing her puffy pink dress. But it was tainted blue like anything else she was wearing. Even her hair.

The rest of her was pink.

Her grin slowly turned into a smile. That frightened Marco. And that scared him because he hadn't been frightened since he became a bad boy.

 _"Booooooy! Marco is a booooooy!"_ Star said in a loving but deadpanned voice.

Marco gulped helplessly under her gaze. "Yep!"

 _"A handsome... good looking... booooooy..."_

"Thank you?"

 _"I want you!"_

Before Marco could answer, poorly aimed webs of hearts shot from her fingers.

"OH H*LL NO!"

Marco cursed as he ran under the Princess and into her room. She followed him with arms raised and ready to shoot.

Marco grabbed Star's instruction book and ran into her secrets closet, slamming the door behind him. He heard webs shooting at the door and tugs.

He didn't have much time.

Marco flipped open the book and pulled out the little blue man. He squeezed him, but Glossaryck didn't have a reaction.

"Why hello, Mr. Diaz. How's Mewberty coming?"

"Is that what it's called?!"

"Yep as much as Glossaryck is my name."

Marco deadpanned. "How do I stop it?"

"Ya can't"

"BUT... _BUT..._ SHE'S BEEN CHASING ME!"

"You are the only boy in the house."

"EXPLAIN!"

Glossaryck shook himself free of Marco's hands. He didn't approve of being squeezed.

"When a Mewnian Princess goes into Mewberty, she cocoons every boy she she sees. You are a boy, in which, you are also the _only_ boy in this house. This household."

" _BUT... THERE ARE OTHER BOYS ON THIS BLOCK!"_

"She can't see that. Plus the girl is kinda crushing on you."

" ** _What?!"_**

"Good bye!"

Glossaryck lowered himself into the book before popping back out again. "Give her what she wants, kid!"

Marco, the bad boy, never felt so frightened in his life. His face turned redder and redder as he remembered what Glossaryck had said.

What Glossaryck had _meant._

Before he could ponder on, the door was ripped off its hinges. A blue and pink Star floated in front of him.

She smiled as she webbed him and dragged him out her closet. He screeched as he was dragged to the middle of her bedroom floor, fighting.

But the cocoon held his fighting and resisted it, easily. He couldn't "Bad Boy" his way out of this one. The Princess floated in front of him with her puffy dress rippling up and down, defying gravity.

 _"You are a cute boy... a smart boy..."_

"Oh no..." Marco knew if this kept up, her trying to do something, he would end up on the wrong end.

 _"Marco is a booooooooyyyyyyy!"_

"Oh crap."

Star lowered herself to the ground and picked up Marco, holding him close... to close maybe...

His heart beat so fast as the Princess kissed his cheek.

 _What the heck is happening here..._

Stars lips got closer to his and his face turned stop sign red. But suddenly, her arms cramped.

 _"Eep!"_

Marco hit the ground hard as the Princess smacked the ground. Her two extra pair of arms cramped and cramped, twisting in pain. She screeched as her wings shrunk at bent. Her hair released it's hold in a ponytail and fell to her back.

With a soft thud, the Princess hit the ground in a soft sleep before waking up again. She looked up to see little hearts scattered across her room.

"Oh no! I went through Mewberty!"

Star then looked at cocooned Marco who had deadpanned to her. "Gonna get me out?"

Star shot the webs with a spell from her wand and the webs disappeared. Marco flexed his hands, happy to be free.

He turned to Star who wore an awkward look.

"Was it because I was the only boy in the house?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Glossaryck told a different story."

Star felt her face flush and pushed prying Marco out of her room.

"Don't listen to Glossaryck! He's a magical man that loves tricking us!"

She slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it. _Marco almost found out. Luckily, my acting skills weren't taken away by St. Olga's Princess Reform School._

But little did she know, that on the other side of that door was Marco, realizing with a red face Star had feelings for him.

 ** _Remember this has nothing to do with the actually story!!!!_**


	6. I'm Leaving Chapter 4

Star couldn't believe Marco just slammed the door on her. But, then again... he was a Bad Boy. She rubbed her arm, nervously thinking of how she could solve this. But, nothing came to mind.

She sadly made her way to her room and sat on her bed. _This Saturday, it that what it's called? Just went to Mewni._ She pulled her bangs from the top of her head and covered her face.

How badly she wanted to talk to Marco all weekend? Let's say... 100% plus Infinity. She slowly admitted that she was over thinking things.

But was she? Was she really? She questioned her self as she thought about Marco the brute.

 _Speaking of Feeling Played Bad Boy Marco.._

"WHAT THE... FUDGE!" Marco screeched into his pillow. "I WAS PLAYED BY A FREAKING PRINCESS GOT... JUST FORGET IT!"

Marco, who was trying his best not to curse into his pillow, just gave up talking. Instead, he punched the crap out of it. 1 time. 2 times. 10 times. His pillow was holy and and beat up with bruises Marco never had before.

And never will. He fought widely, street fighting. The best fighter out there. The risky one. No one ever got more than 3 hits in. From there, Marco kicked their... behind to the curb, literally.

But the pillow soon didn't satisfy him. Marco roared and punched right through his favorite poster. He would buy another later. He had money from all the fights he had won.

He started punching that same spot, over and over. A hole soon reached the hallway and he could see right through. Marco didn't care though. He always got in trouble. This would be a problem later on.

He moved to another side of his room and punched more holes. More and more.

 _Star on the other hand..._

 _What is that noise?!_ Star thought angrily. She had been thinking of what she would say to Marco. But she started to hear banging noises and heard rock hit the hallway floor. Star nervously stood up.

She changed into her yellow dress that squeezed her torso. The top part was a darker yellow before it faded into a bright yellow. It was puffed out at the bottom with a silk trim. For the first time, the shoulders weren't puffed.

Star slowly walked into the hallway only to gasp dramtically at a deep hole leading to Marco's room in the wall. Brick and would and dust littered the floor.

She knocked on Marco's door. The banging got louder before stopping. The door swung open and put came the vicious face of Marco. He scowled at her.

"Why are you here?" He sneered at her. Star flinched. Marco took joy in this. "You are such a Princess. A _fake_ Princess. A _sassy, inconsiderate, ignorant fake Princess._ You shouldn't even be on this planet. She shouldn't even be in this dimension. _You don't_ belong. Never talk to me again."

Star was so shocked and hurt, tears started to pour down her eyes. "Fine!" She wiped away her tears but they kept appearing. "I will leave!"

She stomped off, tears hitting the floor.

Suddenly, Marco felt... _bad._ He never felt this when he argued with someone. But his heart was telling him to do something.

Why? Oh yeah. Marco just realized. _She never did any of that stuff to me. Why am I mad at her past?! Leave it in the past!_ Marco quickly ran into her room only to see it disappear, Star stepping into a portal.

All of her stuff neatly packed into large suitcase. "STAR!" Marco called to her.

Star turned her head to look at Marco and the bland guestroom she left the place as, the massive hole in the side of the house. She clenched her teeth and looked back at Marco.

She angrily whipped her hair and stepped into the portal. Marco ran for it, but the portal closed as soon as his hand was inches from it.

He hit the ground hard.

Like, really hard.

Hurt twice in one day.

Marco sat up and looked around the bland room. He felt something stream down his face. Tears? What are those? _Oh wait,_ Marco remembered sadly. _I'm so sad she's gone that I'm in tears._ So much for that perfect Saturday.

 ** _Yeah... let's see. Cliffhanger? Hmm... Hiatus? So many options! But I guess hiatus will do. I need to work on my other story. Sorry not sorry._**


	7. So What Happened Chapter 5

Marco kept shaking his head in hope to find his eyes playing tricks on him. The more he shook his head though, the more hopeless he got.

He had no dimensional Scissors to go to Mewni and retrieve the sassy Princess. Even though they never got along, they were still... friends? Associates? Acquaintances?

Eh. Marco didn't know.

All he knew was that Star was gone and he was... what was he thinking about?

Hmmm... a girl... right? Jackie? The most girliest girl at the school? Brittany Wong? The poorest girl at school? No... uhm... Janna? Nah, even if she wasn't creepy and pretty.

Who was he thinking about?!

Her name started with an S... right? Wait... what?

What was he thinking about?

Marco felt deja vu just sitting in the foreign exchange student bedroom. Why was he even in here?

Did he forget something? Nah! Of course he didn't! He hasn't been in here for years, unless he forgot _someone,_ but nope.

He remembered _all_ the foreign exchange students. But why were there tears in his eyes?

Marco _never_ cried before, if you didn't count when he wasn't a Bad Boy.

So... _why_ was _he_ crying?

And _why_ was _he_ crying in the _guest room?_ _WHY WAS HE CRYING IN THE GUEST ROOM?!_ Deja Vu?! Where did this come from?

Confused, Marco got up and left the room. He would think about his deja vu and sudden tears later. And when Marco though _later,_ he thought _never._ _ **Come on guys, I'm not**_ _that **much of a softie. And I wouldn't go easy on y'all. Hehehe... you guys though I wouldn't do something horrible.**_


	8. A Princess's Word Chapter 6

Star sat in her old room, not believing what she just did.

She _literally_ erased the memories of her friends, Marco especially, took all her stuff, and got the fudge up out of there!

WHAT TYPE OF PROPER PRINCESS DOES THAT?! _Childish,_ Star thought sadly. _So childish. Why couldn't I just pout?_ Star whipped her hair back and forth, let's it unravel.

All she wanted was her bed, no thoughts. But first...

 ** _~Later~_**

 _"YOU DID **WHAT?!"**_ Star flinched as her mother yelled with full on scorching anger. Her diamonds pulsed red and were flashing between skulls of death.

Star actually preferred the skulls of death than those pulse red diamonds.

"Mother, I didn't mean to do nothing of the sort!" Star cried. "It was just a petty argument between lov... _FRIENDS!_ I'm not thoroughly ecstatic with my spell choice either Mother! I would _never_ erase memories unless I have to! Please forgive me!!"

Moon took calming breaths and her diamonds returned normal. Well... mostly. They still had a red tint to them.

Star's father, River, rubbed his forehead together.

"So, you left future Mewni's King on Earth," he started. Star, greatly offended, almost spat out words. But she let her father continue. "You erased his memories. You erased any trace of you from Earth. You took _everything..."_ River gestured to the things bulging out one of the castle's towers. "You disappointed me and your mother."

Star lowered her head in shame.

"And in punishment," Moon began, lifting one finger. "You shall _return_ to St. O's Reform School."

Star looked up in surprise and shock, defiance showing her eyes clearly.

"You must _not_ send me back _there!_ That reform school is anything but proper! That _school_ is a _prison_ and I _demand_ it to be shut down _now!"_

Moon shook her head. "Even if we could, we wouldn't. That school is successful in _all_ dimensions! If we shut down that school, we would be causing _war!_ Wayward princesses become wayward queens."

"But... that doesn't make them unfit to be queen!"

"Yes it _does._ To be _queen,_ you must be smart with your choices. These _wayward queens_ could cause interdiemisonal wars."

Star turned her head. "Princesses shouldn't be _tortured_ to be proper, mother."

Moon's eyes softened. "Star, I'll give you 5 days to fix what you have currently done. After those 5 days and things aren't fixed, you will be sent to Saint Olga's. Understand, darling?"

Star smiled as she saw Glossaryck float out of her room in utter confusion.

"I understand."

 ** _Let's get it._**


	9. New Cover by cornedforfun

_**OKAY GUYS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT JUST TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU GUYS.**_

 _ **THE NEW COVER IS** NOT **I REPEAT IS** NOT **MINE!!!!!!**_

 _ **IT IS BY corneredforfun ON TUMBLR.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR COOPERATING WITH THE WEIRD AUTHOR.**_


	10. A Locket's Work Chapter 7

**_Hello fellow readers!_**

 ** _If you currently reading this, you are still interested in A Bad Boy and His Princess._**

 ** _Even after I brought angst a guess what... hiatus! Yaaayy... anyway..._**

 ** _Lets get to the next chapter before I change my mind._**

/\/\

Marco sat on his sofa, still confused as to why he was crying in the guest room. It felt like a piece of him had been torn away and erased from his mind. Like some inside joke was being played on him for no particular reason.

But now, all he wanted was some nachos. As he got up and began looking for his nacho bowl, something caught his eye. A silver locket.

It lay under the table amd glittered with great taste. Only someone highly sophisticated would have it. A _princess_ more likely. Marco didn't know why the word _princess_ popped into his head for some reason. It confused him still.

Ducking into a crouch, Marco reached under to retrieve the locket as it sparkled tauntingly at him. What was inside was his question. He outstretched his fingers and grabbed the locket with stronger knuckles that punched walls or beat up anyone who annoyed him with great distaste.

He pulled his arm from under the table and opened it, only to gasp at the picture.

It was like a mini portrait that was fit into the locket with a lot of work and cutting. But as he pulled the picture out, it was magically sucked back in. It was like nothing from Earth. Marco was also unsure why he thought of the locket not being from Earth because of a portrait was superglued into the it. He then had a long thought which might have broken a regular person's mind of they hadn't gone through something similar. But Marco wasn't regular. He didn't know _why_ but he was a Bad Boy, but he felt clueless as if there was a bigger picture he was mindlessly missing.

 _What if this isn't from Earth?! What if I **k** **now** who this belongs to and just forgot? _The strange sense of deja vu filled Marco once more as he rubbed the locket a bit more, turning it over and over, soon realizing this was real gold and silver.

Marco then focused on the portrait and gasped, something unusual flowing over him.

It was... _heartbreak..._

The portrait held a little girl with hearts on her cheeks, standing in the middle of a very tall woman and very short man. The woman had diamonds on her cheeks as if it ran in the family. They all looked a like...

But what struck Marco most... was those beautiful sky blue, ocean blue, maybe even baby blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell down her back and looked like a blanket covering her if she ever got cold.

Deja vu smacked him right in the face as the locket closed back up.

Suddenly, a red light fell upon the locket, causing Marco to jump back in surprise. Looking out the window where the light poured was a... _moon._ It was blocking the sun and shining, yet random people walked across the sidewalk and street, not noticing it.

 _Am i the only one who sees this?!_ Marco asked himself frantically. Then the red light touched his feet and slowly made its way up to his neck. Then to the very tip of his hair. Marco was engu!fed in the red light, the red moon shining frantically at him.

Then, with shear force, the locket lifted itself of the ground and shoved it into the palms of Marco.

"Ack!" Marco grunted in pain as the locket probably severly damaged his hand.

Without a second for Marco recall what happened, the locket wrapped itself around his neck and lay over his chest, staying put.

 _"What the f..."_ Before Marco could finish what he was saying, the red light and blood colored moon disappeared as if to say "my work here is done". As instinct took over Marco, he tried desparately to remove the locket from around his neck. But it didn't budge. He couldn't even find the part that took off the darn thing 'cause it _wasn't_ there.

Suddenly, a memory smacked Marco right in his face.

/\/\

 ** _Yay!!!! Start to remember you handsome jerk._**


	11. What The F Chapter 8

**_HAY EVERYBODY!_**

 ** _I'm sorry if this seems rushed but... guess what? It's storming! Yay... and my phone's dying. Boo... and the power is trying to go out. Yay..._**

 ** _So I'm trying to write as_ fast _as I can._**

/\/\

Marco Diaz, the Bad Boy of Echo Creek, had seen a lot in his life. A hellish looking pizza, a hellish looking dog, Lars... but one thing he _never_ thought would be in his memories was a magical Princess from another dimension.

Named Star. Star Butterfly. Wow.

That was first thing he remembered when the locket attached itself to his neck. The very _first_ thing. And now, his was being shot with memories of this beautiful princess.

Marco even remembered the biggest crush he had on the blonde.

She was even here that Saturday! And... and... _he_ was the reason she left. Star was the reason he was crying in the guest room, because she _left_ him.

And now he _determined_ to get her back. No matter the cost. Like... he _loved_ that girl! He would do _anything_ for someone he loved!

 _Man I'm going soft,_ Marco thought, disgusted. _But I **will** get Star back! But how? Gut don't fail me now..._

/\/\

Star looked through her stuffed room full of clothes, stuffed animals, books, clothes, drawings, and _more_ clothes but she didn't find it.

She sat down and cried and cried and cried. Did she leave it back on Earth? But she took everything _magical_ with her! So no one would remember her!

 _Where is my locket?!_ Star thought frantically. _It **has** to be here!_

"Star, honey, are you going to clean your room?" Moon asked, walking towards her daughter's to peek in. Only to be surprised to see Star throwing up clothing and stuffed animals and random drawings. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes!" Star cried, tears falling from her eyes as her wand sputted a sad snail. "I lost my True Love Locket!"

"Darling!" Moon ran over and wipes tears from her daughter's face. "Don't cry. It might still be on Earth."

"But, I took everything _magical_ with _me!_ Unless..." Star turned red at the thought, quickly shaking her head to get rid of the thought with a anxious giggle. "No... no... it... can't be..." She whispered.

Moon looked at her daughter in confusion. "What can't be?"

" _NO!"_ Star screamed, surprising Moon into covering her ears. **_"NEVER!"_**

"Sweetheart! Quiet down!" Moon did her best to calm her daughter. "What is the matter?"

"Hehe... nope! I won't believe it!" Star shouted, making Moon cringe. "What is this?! Some sick joke?!"

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" Moon screeched, leaving her calm demeanor so Star could hear her.

"I think my True Love Locket stayed on Earth because it found out my true love... was close by..." Star stammered.

"Who was closet to you when you left and casted the spell?" Moon questioned.

"M-M-"

"Don't you dare say that Marco Diaz!" Moon yelled.

"Marco... Ubaldo Diaz..." Star flinched as her mother's diamonds pulsed red. "You said not to say Marco Diaz!"

Before Moon could say anything, Star talked on. "And the locket was a gift from the Blood Moon! And if it stayed on Earth, it's accurate...!"

Suddenly, a red light fell upon Star, pushing Moon away. The light came from the Blood Moon, blocking out the suns' light. Then as quick as it came, disappeared.

"What... just happened?!" Star whispered fearfully.

"It meant... the locket found its host..." Moon felt her face frown. "On Earth. On Marco Diaz. The Bad Boy who contaminated my daughter..."

"Contaminate?" Star asked but her mother kept going, clearly freaking out.

"The smart rude boy. The boy not fit to be King. The boy who is bad enough to beat holes into a wall. The boy who is bad enough to beat holes into someone—"

"Mom!" Star cried, shaking her mother.

"Sorry, darling... did you find the reverse spell?"

"Reverse spell?" Star asked before thinking a bit more. "Reverse spell... reverse spell... rever— _REVERSE SPELL!_ Glossaryck?!"

"Yes m'lady?" Glossaryck greeted, flying from a pile of dresses. "Jeez! Clean up a bit would ya?"

"Did you find a reverse spell?!" Star asked, ignoring his greeting.

"Ah! Reverse spell! Funny thing is... all you have to do is walk back to Earth."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Moon and Star shrieked in unison.

"Yeah... but... the spell prevents anyone from Mewni from going back to Earth." Glossaryck added.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

"OH! And only someone who came from Earth can come through to Mewni now." Glossaryck yawned, pulling pudding from no where.

 ** _"WhAt?!?!?!?!?!"_** Moon fainted and Star screamed.

"So... someone has to come from Earth so I can walk through the portal and everything goes back to normal?!" Star asked.

"Precisely." Glossaryck said, mouth full of pudding.

"Then I have the _perfect_ person for the job." Star sighed and walked to her mirror, saying words which woke up Moon and surprised Glossaryck.

When the person answered the mirror, he was so happy to see her. "Hey Star!"

Star sighed and looked the person dead in the eye, making him shiver. "Hey Tom."

/\/\

 ** _WE ARE SO FREAKING CLOSE TO THE REUNION!_**

 ** _Don't ask why I named this chapter What The F*ck. I was in a mood._**


	12. You're Back! Chapter 9

Tom grinned at Star, his face widening. "You never call me Star. What do you need? I'll do anything-"

"Good," Star interrupted. "I do need a favor."

"Ah ah ah... I'll do anything... _for a price."_ Tom smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "You would have to kiss me, on the lips, and give me a rare sapphire from the Mewnian gallery."

Star cringed before whipping her hair out of her braids. "Fine. I need you to go to Earth and get Marco Diaz. Then bring him to Mewni where I can walk through the portal and fix problems I caused in that dimension."

"What? Bring you a boy named _Marco Diaz?!"_ A wall of flames rose behind Tom, his eyes glowing a bright white.

"No time to be jealous, Tom. Do the job please," Star stated, batting her eyelashes.

"F-Fine..." Tom said, hanging up the mirror.

/\/\

Tom looked at his claws and closed his hand in a fist, letting fire burn around it. He _really_ didn't like the sound of _Marco Diaz._ Seemed very... _threatening_ to his and Star's relationship. But their relationship died long ago. That didn't mean he doesn't want it alive again.

 _In order to help Star,_ Tom though angrily. _I need to get this_ _ **Marco Diaz**_ _and bring him to Mewni, let Star go to Earth, then come back... Seems very complicated but its for Star so I'll do it._

Tom let both his fists catch fire and rose them into the air. Instantly, a wall of flame appeared, making him grin. "Time to answer some questions, _Diaz."_

/\/\

Marco jumped back onto his bed as a wall of fire appeared on his desk. Well there goes his homework. He looked up to see a horned demon and instantly he knew who is was.

" _YOU!"_ Marco screeched.

 ** _"YOU!"_** Tom yelled back. His eyes glowed and his teeth glistened until he looked at something on Marco's chest. "It chose you..." Tom stepped of the desk onto the floor, causing Marco to step back. "The locket chose _you."_

Marco was so confused that he lost his temper. " _CHOSE ME FOR WHAT?!"_ Marco screeched.

"The True Love's Locket... chose you... for Star..." Tom choked out before falling to his knees.

"True love? Locket? For Star?" Marco looked so confused until he pieced the words together. "This locket is for true love and it belonged to Star and it chose me. I was nearby so the locket didn't go with her. The Blood Moon must represent true love so its light fell on me and chose me to be her true love." Marco felt his face burn crimson.

"You're smart," Tom commented with a sad smile. "That locket was a gift to the Butterfly family by the Blood Moon, that's how you _know_ its accurate."

"Heh he... why are you here...?" Marco asked, changing the subject.

Tom looked at him with a knowing glint in his eye. "To take you to Star. For some reason, she can't get here. So she asked me to retrieve you, open up a portal to Mewni, and leave it open for a while so she can walk through."

"I guess to get rid of the memory spell..." Marco commented.

"Memory spell? That's a sacred Butterfly spell! No wonder! We need to get you to Mewni fast!" Tom quickly opened a fire portal, impressing Marco.

"Wait... what?" Marco asked. "Why fast?"

"Because travel to Mewni would forever be impossible! And the memory spell would last forever!" Tom shoved Marco through the poral.

/\/\

Marco hit the ground with suck impact it cracked the tiles.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Marco moaned, painfully. "Why does this hurt so much?"

"Because you were pushed by a demon," Tom answered, jumping through the portal and keeping his hands up. "Go get Star!"

Confused, Marco looked at Tom with an eyebrow raised. "And _where_ is she, exactly?"

"Last time I spoke to her she was in her room!"

" _Where_ is that?"

Tom groaned. "Right, next flight of stairs to the right tower!"

"Okay..." Marco yelled running off.

Marco ran off to the right and was stopped by a couple of guards. "Who are you?" They asked in relatively deep voices.

"Marco Diaz," Marco answered, narrowing his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I'm trying to save the dimensions."

The guards looked at each other before letting Marco through to Star's chambers. He ran up and up and up, soon feeling tired.

He now walked.

He now crawled.

He now _dragged_ himself up the stairs to her bedroom door. Marco stood up and dusted himself off before knocking on Star's door.

The door swung open, causing Marco to jump back.

"Marco!" Star cried, braiding her hair over her shoulder. "You are here!"

"Look Star," Marco said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you because of the past. You never did that to me." He gave a sincere smile, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. His hair fell to the side of his face perfectly, making him cuter than ever. "Lets be so 'not' friends again."

Star felt her face heat up. "Okay, my 'not' friend."

She didn't even notice the locket latched around his neck.

"Come on. Tom is holding the portal..." Marco said letting go of Star and pointing down the stairs. "But can you magic something up to where I don't have to be tortured?"

"Don't be silly, Marco!" Star smiled. "Only magic for important things."

"Says the girl that put a spell on her friends..." Marco retorted playfully.

"Oh wow..." Star answered. "I will do it."

Star held onto her wand and whispered a spell under her breath. Suddenly, a big purple sled appeared on the stairs.

"Sweet!" Marco cried, sitting in the front. "Come on Princess." He said, patting the seat behind them.

Star sat down, her pink and blue dress flowing as she sat.

"Lets go!" Marco shouted cutting the rope holding the sled in place with a pocket knife.

"Wait- _WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ Star screamed, instinctively wrapping her arms around Marco. "I AM GOING TO _DIEEEEEEE!"_

 _"_ NO YOU'RE NOT!" Marco yelled back in joy. "THIS IS SO FUN!"

" _THIS IS THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!"_ Star shrieked.

They went down the circular tower, their screams of fear and joy echoing through the castle. Finally, they reached the bottom, scaring the guards into running for their lives.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Marco shouted.

"THAT. WAS. _TERRIBLE!"_ Star whispered hoarsely, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Whoa whoa, easy there..." Marco said, holding onto Star's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I am... I am okay..." She said, standing up. "Where's Tom?"

"Here!" Marco said, running to the hall. Star groaned, running after him.

Tom was there, on his knees, trying his best to keep the portal open. " _HURRY UP!"_ He screamed.

Star ran into the portal, feeling magic flow over her. The spell roared over her, reaching everyone and their memories, putting Star back into them. She jumped back through the portal and signaled Tom to stop. He stopped gratefully.

"Now, your prize..." Star leaned down but Tom stopped her.

"Star, he has the locket. I don't want my prize anymore. I wish for you to be happy as my prize," Tom said with a grin.

Star looked at Marco and burned crimson. "Yeah..."

"Bye Star," Tom said, opening a portal and going home.


	13. A Princess Smile Chapter 10

**_Guess what guys!_**

 ** _I'm super happy and proud to tell you guys this!_**

 ** _YESTERDAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL_**

 ** _SUMMER FOR ME OFFICIALLY BEGUN._**

 ** _*happy screams*_**

 ** _So expect more updates on my stories._**

 ** _All of them._**

/\/\

Star looked at Marco with happiness before running over to him.

"You've found my locket!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

Marco turned red at Star's little act. He knew good and we'll the prim and proper princess was just trying to play off the fact that that was the True Love's Locket forever attached to his neck.

"Drop the act, Princess." Marco deadpanned. "You know good and well what this is. You know _good and well why this thing is around my neck. "_

Star fiddled with her braid a bit and smiled awkwardly." Yesssss... "

" Get this from around my neck or else! " Marco threatened.

Star grinned at Marco's empty threat. Marco Diaz was a lot of things, and one of those things is a gentlemen. He would _never_ hurt a girl on purpose! That's why he apologized so sincerely when he saw Star.

" Marco, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. " Star stated, her smile growing wider.

" What if I start cursing–"

"OH! Now don't be rash, Diaz... " Star quickly said, her face turned red from being so flustered.

" Ha! Just kidding, Star. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose! " Marco gave her a charming smile. If Star didn't have proper manners, her mouth would have been wide open and drooling.

 _Clank! Click! Clank!_

Shoes smacked the ground and walked towards the duo, making them cover their ears at the sound.

" Star, darling! Did you fix the issue?" Moon Butterfly asked.

"Wha– OH! Yes! The memory spell has been lifted from Earth! And I may go back as you promised! " Star answered confidently.

" Are you sure, sweetie? " Moon asked, walking up to Star and touching her face. She purposely swung around her so her back would be facing Marco, making him purposely deaf to what she was saying to Star.

" Does that locket seem truly accurate to you, Star? " Moon asked, eyes wide with disdain for the boy.

" Why of course, Mother! The Blood Moon never lies. Nor is it wrong. " Star answered, freeing herself from Moon's hands. " I know you dislike Marco... But you have to trust me and the Blood Moon."

" I do trust you, Star... It's just that I don't trust _him... "_ Moon eyed behind her. Star looked behind her mother and grinned.

Marco was looking at a very expensive vase with blue flowers in it. Star felt her love for the boy sink into her eyes, making her gaze love struck.

She could hear him complaining.

" Everything in this castle is blue! " He complained. " Where's the red or black?! "

Moon looked back at her daughter only to see her daughter's eyes were still staring at the boy. This angered her. But then she saw something else... Love was filling her gaze each passing second.

 _The Blood Moon has done it again... It's found the soul mate of my daughter. It's found her true love. It found her Marco..._

Even though Moon didn't like the boy, she loved the fact he made her happy. And if Star was happy, she was happy.

And that's all that mattered.

"Go on, Star... I know you love him... " Moon whispered in Star's ears.

Star burned crimson. " I don't _love_ him! I _like_ him! " Moon giggled.

" The Blood Moon says otherwise... "

Star smiled and hugged her mother, though not as tight as she would hug Marco." Thank you, Mother... "

/\/\

 ** _AWWWWW is all I'll say._**


	14. A New Start -Chapter 11

**_And yes... Marco hates blue._**

/\/\

Star swiftly opened a portal back to Earth, hopping through the tear and back to the Diaz household. She gave a grin when Marco fell face first to the ground beside her.

"Omph!" Marco huffed, sitting up and rubbing his face. " I'm _still_ not the hang of that dimension hopping. I fell _face first_ again _without_ a demon pushing me!"

" You are human, Marco. " Star assured him. " You are not used to hopping dimensions like Mewnians or... _Other_ inhabitants of dimensions. "

Marco frowned at her before standing to his feet. " I'm kinda hungry. What about you? "

"If you would be a darling and make me some of your finest nachos... then yes... I am very hungry." Star replied, giving her finest smile.

Marco grinned at her before walking to the kitchen, picking his beanie up off the table and plopping it on his head.

 _My locket..._ Star thought, her face slowly growing redder and redder. _It's around his neck..._

/\/\

Marco felt his face heat up. He had _no_ idea how he managed to get through talking to Star with a True Love locket around his neck. Boy, it was hard.

He forced his face into that bad boy smirk and grabbed the tortilla chips from the cabient, smiling to himself as he opened the fridge.

Only _he_ knew about the secret recipe for his nachos... so he was extra careful in case Star was looking.

He grabbed the 3 cheeses he used and brown sugar from the fridge's door and started stirring them up. With a grin, Marco toasted the chips.

Then he poured his cheese mixture in the Crock-Pot on the counter. Now all he had to do was set his two kitchen timers.

Walking back to the table, he sat and pulled out his phone.

"Marco..."

Marco, startled, gave a little jump before dropping his phone to the table. He then looked over to the source of the voice.

Star gave a shy wave to the boy before putting her angelic voice to work.

"We need to do something about that locket around your neck."

Marco felt his face heat up and his cheeks get a dash of red on them.

"L-Locket? This locket?" He nervously asked, picking the locket off his chest and showing it the Star.

Star gave him a deadpanned stare. "Yes that locket."

Marco was surprised by her calmness.

/\/\

Star was completely freaking out. She didn't know _how_ she sounded so darn calm though.

"Well, whatcha gonna do? There's nothing to do! It's has no way to come off!" Marco exclaimed. Before Star could answer, the two timers went off and Marco stood up to finish the nachos.

"There is a way," Star muttered under her breath. "I just don't know if we're ready for it..."

/\/\

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM HYPE FOR_** ** _NEXT SEASON!!!_**

 ** _This has nothing to do with the story but it does still involve svtfoe. So keep reading XP._**

 ** _Have you guys seen the season three promo?! AHHHHH!_**

 ** _If you don't have Tumblr or... cable like me, watch it on YouTube._**

 ** _Star vs the forces of evil teaser trailer. But I put in svtfoe season 3 promo and eventually got to what I was looking for._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	15. OH WOW Chapter 12

**_I hear we're all hyped for season 3!!!!!!!_**

/\/\

Marco walked over to the dining room table and placed his bowl of nachos near the middle. He was surprised to see Star not moving toward them like a wild animal.

She sat there all prim and proper like usual.

He didn't like it. It was like her but when nachos got involved... she would be the one to quickly snatch the bowl.

Maybe a _little_ tease wouldn't hurt.

 _"Princess,_ earth to interdimensional princess. Hello. There are nachos. Eat them. Be wild. "

No response, only a blank stare at the table.

 _This is a bit weird..._ Marco though, his face scrunching into a worried look. _Not even teasing._

/\/\

To say Star Butterfly was freaking out was an understatement. To say Star was almost hyperventilating but not really... Still not right. But to say Star Butterfly was darn near a _heart attack_ , now _that..._ Still wasn't right.

Star was practically in her own world, ignoring any noises that came from the table. Even that luxurious smell of nachos.

Even the teasing which she of course heard... But barely.

 _We aren't ready..._ She kept thinking. _We aren't ready to remove the locket. We **aren't READY!**_

She took a deep breath, not even thinking about what she had to do to get the locket from around the boy's neck.

What would that do the her and Marco?!

 _Destroy our friendship?_ Star asked herself. _Would he kill me? He is a bad boy. But he is also a gentleman._

Star gave a noisy sigh. Kissing Marco on the lips was _way_ out of context. No. Just... No.

It wasn't happening.

 _Unless..._ Star quickly shook her head, her eyes widening, cheeks bursting in Crimson.

She didn't notice Marco looking at her sudden change in behavior. But... It was Star. Prim and proper princess from another dimension.

 _I can't do that_ _! Even if it girls choice!_ Star rubbed her head and started pulling stranding of hair from her blonde mane.

 _I just **can't** ask Marco to the... To the..._

" _STAR FREAKING BUTTERFLY! PRINCESS OF F*CKING MEWNI! EARTH TO PRINCESS! MEWNI TO PRINCESS! ARE YOU HUNGRY OR NO?! "_

Star cringed at a foul word being locked with the outburst. She was no longer lost in her thoughts and now looking at a red faced Marco who was covering his mouth.

Just by looking at him, Star knew he didn't mean for the F word to fall out his mouth. Hiding her smirk, Star played damsel on distress.

"Oh Marco! " Star shrieked, covering her ears with her gloved hands. " You know foul language hurts my ears! And you _know_ that I would react horribly! "

" I'm sorry!" Marco apologized, running to the waiting princess.

As he got closer, Star felt an idea pop onto her head, making her cheeks glow as he touched her hand.

As quick as a flash, Star grabbed the front of his red hoodie, black leather jacket falling down his arms as they stretched out behind him.

 _Get this over with Star..._ She thought, swallowing a massive amount of air Marco failed to notice.

All he knew was that his face was burning Crimson and the close proximity of their faces was getting to him. What was she gonna do.

Star leaned forward towards Marco, his lips quivering.

/\/\

 ** _I'll stop yall right there. It's like 1:49 and I'm sleepy so night guys_**


	16. Chapter 13 Why!

**_*typing* Time to get to writing! *still typing*_**

/\/\

Star felt her heart increase its rate as she stared into Marco's Crimson red face. She could see his heart increasing rate as well just by looking at him.

 _Maybe..._ This wasn't an good idea.

But prim and proper princess Star already had herself shoulder deep in the situation.

With all her courage, the girl leaned in towards Marco.

/\/\

Marco couldn't believe what was happening. Star was getting closer and closer to his face, his heart speeding up every second going by.

Her eyes started to close, Marco's eyes following suit. Just inches away from each other's face...

"Hello every... Body... " Mrs. Diaz cried out only to walk into the middle of some chemistry. " What's going on here? "

Almost instantly, Star and Marco broke apart. Star released her hold on Marco and shoved her hands onto her lap.

 _What the h*ll just happened?!_ Marco asked himself. _Why did she try to kiss me?! Is it this locket?!_

/\/\

Star felt her breath speed up, going into her hyperventilating mode.

She _almost **kissed**_ Marco!

That was _way_ past their boundaries, standards.

Though Mr. And Mrs. Diaz came barging into the house, she could still feel disappointment. Like she **_really_** wanted to kiss Marco!

Like... _Seriously!_ Even if the locket wasn't involved! She _wanted to **kiss** Marco Diaz._

Star felt a hand on her shoulder calming her down. Looking up, she saw... Marco.

Her breath became even faster, her face burning even more Crimson. She felt her feet starting to kick and kick and kick, her face growing wider with being so displeased.

Finally, she calmed down, Marco sighing as Mr. And Mrs. Diaz sat down in front of them.

Marco still held her shoulder.

Mrs. Diaz started first. "Why were you two about to kiss when we walked in?" There was a smug and happy undertone laced into the words.

"Well... " Marco let go of her shoulder and was about to walk over to his parents side of the table, only for Star to grab his hand and pull him back to her.

She ignored is bright red face and spoke.

" Whatever do you mean? " Star asked in an innocent tone. Anyone could be fooled. Except Marco. He stared at the girl and he _knew_ she was lying. But no one would expect Perfect Princess Star to _lie._ It's like the world would be turning the other way!

" There was something on Marco's face and I was trying to see if it was a hair or dirt! "

For once, Mr. And Mrs. Diaz weren't fooled by the innocent tone. " Tell us the truth, " Mr. Diaz said, staring into Star's eyes.

Star felt surprised by this, Marco too.

" Why were you guys about to kiss? "

/\/\

 ** _I'll probably upload a new chapter at night or tomorrow... Or maybe earlier than night._**


	17. Because I Like Him Chapter 14

**_Bada ba ba ba your loving this._**

/\/\

 _Think fast Diaz. Think fast. I dunno why Star tried to kiss me, but I have an idea. Diaz... think **faster!**_

Marco scrunched up his face as he tried his best not to scream angrily at himself. Why can't he find a vaild excuse to cover their butt?

"Because I've taken a liking to your son."

Marco almost choked when he heard this. Turning to Star, she wore a straight face. Was she lying?

 _Wait..._ Marco felt his face glow and this locket on his chest clink on his hoodie zipper. _She only has a straight face when she's **lying!** For the love of my nachos Star Butterly likes me. All my dreams are coming true!_

Marco wanted to squeal like a little girl but instead cleared his throat and turned his head away from Star and his parents. Eyes darted to him, lining him with shock and surprise.

"You like our son?" Mrs. Diaz asked, her voice getting a smug tint to it.

"You like our son?" Mr. Diaz asked, his voice traced with defeat.

"You like _me?!"_ Marco asked, pointing to his chest, his face growing redder each second.

Star turned to his tomato red face and her face started to burn crimson.

"W-Well... you s-see..." Star took a deep breath and faced Marco, the look she gave him was straight forward. "Yes. I do like you Marco Diaz."

"YES! I WON THE BET!" Mrs. Diaz jumped out of her chair and raised her hands above her head before running over and hugging Star. "You see, children..." Mrs. Diaz giggled before continuing. "Rapheal and I made an observation long ago that you two like each other. And we bet on who would confess first!"

"And Ms. Butterfly," Rapheal gave a sheepish grin, grabbing a 100 hundred bill from his pocket, " _you_ confessed first. Making me loose a hundred bucks."

Mrs. Diaz grabbed the money and her husband before running upstairs, shouting happily.

Marco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Star who was rubbing her head before saying something to the boy. "I'm sorry Marco, but I do not like you. Not yet anyway. I had to lie to your parents in order to keep the locket a secret. So I decided to put down a fake track of prints for the detectives to follow."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the metaphor Star uses. Usually, _he_ was the one explaining metaphors to _her._ Not the other way around. He gave a shrug but felt something wash over him.

 _Disappointment? C'mon Diaz! I know I like her but she had to get them off out butts. She **had** to lie._

/\/\

 ** _Ba da ba ba ba I'm hiatusing this._**


	18. Okay Chapter 15 (only made for intro)

**_GUYS..._**

 ** _Guys..._**

 ** _THE NEW INTRO WAS RELEASED ON YOUTUBE JUNE 12th, 2017._**

 ** _RIP ME._**

 ** _MARCO DIAZ HAS A CAPE._**

 ** _A CAPE..._**

/\/\

Star dusted her dress and walked up the stairs, feeling Marco's eyes on her. She knew she had probably hurt him with her words... kinda playing him.

But Star was _also_ sure he knew she tried to kiss him. Very likely. Boy is _smart._

Star walked into her room, forgetting everything downstairs... even those _delicious_ nachos. The smell had followed her upstairs so she closed her door.

Sitting down on small bed, Star pulled out her journal that she... _where did she pull that out from?!_

Not caring, she pulled out a pen and started to write...

 _Chapter 11- My Thoughts on Marco Diaz... the Bad Boy..._

/\/\

 ** _I made this short for a reason. To bulid suspense and for you guys to remember that... well... Star's room isn't how it was before she left._**

 ** _Okay... I'll tell the truth._**

 ** _The only reason I made this was to tell you guys about the intro._**

 ** _Go to YouTube and put in Star vs The Forces Of Evil Season 3 trailer. You'll appreciate me later._**


	19. Chapter 11: My Thoughts on Marco Chap 16

_When I first met Marco, I throughly **hated** him. I was taught to heavily dislike any kind of brute near me... Whether I wanted to, or not._

 _But then, I got to know him more. He's actually a gentleman but hid it under his bad boy standards._

 _To be true... He isn't such a bad boy after all. Soon I liked... No... **Loved** the idea of living with him. It felt **natural.**_

 _He can cook the most delicious nachos and other foods, but his nachos are my favorite. He knows how to take care of me even if he is a **bit** annoying. He's handsome, smart, cocky, goofy, loveable, and kind of a dork. But that's why I'm going to say this._

 _I've always wondered when I would say this... But I don't anymore. I'm **deeply in love** with this self proclaimed "Bad Boy"._

 _I feel as though I can act as myself around him. I don't always need to bottle up my emotions or act **proper.** He knows my personality._

 _Marco **understands** my personality._

 _And the best part... He **encourages** my personality._

 _He always says "What's wrong with being yourself?" and "Why do you always act like this is you but it's just a phony mask?"._

 _That's why I love him._

 _That's why I **approve** the Blood Moon's choice._

 _That's why I will **fight** for him._

 ** _Risk my life for him._**

 _ **Risk** **my everything for him.**_

 _And I know he would do the same._

/\/\

Star took a deep breath and closed her journal, dropping it into a basic looking drawer being held by her nightstand.

She looked at the drawer and scrunched her nose.

"I think I can do better. " She said, grabbing her Wand from out of no where.

 _Where am I getting this stuff?!_ Letting out a sigh of content, Star waved her Wand in the air.

" Mystic Room Expand! "

Pink and blue swirls of magic encircled her room and made it the huge tower it once was.

Satisfied, Star gave a smile before looking at the now beautifully designed nightstand that held her journal.

 _Someday..._ Star thought, standing up and dusting her dress. _Someday maybe all those promises will come into play._

/\/\

 ** _ONE MORE MONTH TILL BATTLE FOR MEWNI!!!!_**

 ** _On Tumblr, I asked one of the directors if the intro would be played in the movie._**

 ** _Guess what?!_**

 ** _It will!!!_**

 ** _I'm also kinda bummed Jackie isn't in the intro._**

 ** _But I think there are reasons._**

 ** _Like how Jackie doesn't know anything about magic like Janna or Marco, the only humans in the squad._**


	20. Seriously? Chap 17

**_You're weirdo of an Author is back!_**

/\/\

Star stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her hair. She was currently wearing her orange ruffled dress.

The dress went just below her knees and ruffled, still looking as though there wasn't ever a crinkle in it. It was long sleeved but was open in the front, letting the fabric off her arms a bit.

It was a simple dress made out of the finest silk, nothing too expensive to be made.

Just over 7,000 gold.

As Star pulled the towel off her head, she pulled a brush from the dresser.

"School today... " She whispered thoughtfully. " What hairstyle is suitable for school... Ah hah! "

/\/\

Marco tapped his foot impatiently, the usual outfit on.

Leather jacket over a sleeveless hoodie, black shirt underneath. Black denim pants flowing down to his shoes, not a wrinkle in them.

 _Where is that princess..._ He thought, his foot tapping quicker each second he waited. _Is it that har..._

Marco felt his mind draw a blank as he saw Star walking down the stairs.

Her hair was in neat curls that bounced as she walked. A few strands of the hair fell over her shoulder. The orange dress swaying each step she took. Moving her arms caused the dress sleeves to flow out, making her look like the sun.

What she called a simple dress was an extraordinary design on Earth. And adding her hair in curls... She was just too beautiful.

Marco gulped as Star grabbed her book bag and walked on towards him.

"Morning Marco! " She said in a cheerful yet regal voice. " Hurry now, we wouldn't want to miss the bus, would we? "

Marco actually did want to miss the bus, walking to school was better than riding that noisy, stinking bus.

He just wanted to ask something. Clearing his throat, he spoke. " S-Star... Why did you c-change your hair? "

Star gave a small smile and tilted her head. She looked cuter than ever now. " I wanted to try something new. Maybe curled hair is a nice change of pace. You don't like it? " She touched her curled hair with a sad face. " I'll cha—"

"No I love it! It looks really nice on you with that dress and those yellow shoes and your face! " Marco heard what he last said and wanted to die.

" That's sweet Marco. I'm happy you like it. And my face is pretty? " Star let out a regal giggle. " Why thank you for that too. "

Marco gulped as she brushed past him, her dress sleeves touching his leather ones.

" We must get to the bus. Hurry up! "

/\/\

Star happily walked to the bus stop, the bus just pulling up.

As she looked at the bus windows, she spotted a few boys staring at her in awe.

Knowing them, they had a huge crush on her. Looking how she did today, Star would ignore all the love struck gazes.

She looked behind her to see Marco, mean mugging all the boys staring at her. They flinched from the gaze and stopped looking. But Star knew they were still staring.

Marco too because he walked up and wrapped an arm around the girl, making her turn different shades of red.

"Just to stop them looking at you, princess..."

"Y-Yeah..."

As the duo trudged onto the bus, they received "awws" and "cutes", making Star give off a madder blush.

"Marco... " Star spoke up to the bad boy.

" Heh? " He looked down at her, making her get lost in his eyes.

" You can let go of me now..."

"OH!" Marco quickly yanked his arm from around her and stiffly walked to the back of the bus.

Star nervously sat in her seat and looked out the window.

/\/\

"Oskar... Janna... I'm in some deep crap..." Marco said, looking to his two friends.

Oskar and Janna exchanged a look. Then Janna spoke. "Marco," She began, "What's the word you want to say?"

"I can't say that! " Marco exclaimed.

" Knew it. " Janna and Oskar said in unison.

" It's about Star, am I right? " Oskar asked, looking at Marco through his hair.

" How'd you guess?! " Marco asked.

" You said crap and not s—" Marco covered Janna's mouth.

"You can't say that! " Marco hissed.

" Exactly, " Oskar laughed as Janna removed Marco's hand from her mouth. "You aren't cursing like you used to. You've been hanging with us less and when people start to 'aww' and coo at you and Star, you come to _us_ for help."

"Marco, what is this about Star? " Janna asked, ignoring Oskar completely.

Marco pulled the locket around his neck and showed it to them.

" Aww, Star got you something. What about it? " Oskar asked.

" Well... Technically, she didn't get it for me... But it is from her. " Marco sighed as he told them the story about Saturday.

" And now there's this locket around my neck that doesn't come off! "

Oskar and Janna blinked once, twice, at least 10 more times.

 ** _" WHAT?! "_** The both screeched, causing the bus to swerve.

" _KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE! "_ Yelled the bus driver.

" _True Love Locket?!"_ Janna whisper-shouted.

" _And it around **your** neck?!" _Oskar continued for her.

"Yeah... " Marco commented.

 _" She tried to **kiss** you?! " _Janna said, getting a bit louder.

" _And your parents **interrupted?! "**_ Oskar said, clenching his teeth.

" Yep. " Marco answered, a little pop to the "P".

 ** _"D*MN THOSE PARENTS! "_** Janna and Oskar yelled, causing the bus to swerve again. Everyone covered their ears.

" _Y'ALL KEEP THAT UP BACK THERE AND NO MORE BUS FOR YOU! "_ The bus driver boomed.

Janna rubbed her temples before looking back up at Marco. " So, you guys almost kissed, got interrupted, Star lied to your parents about liking you, and Sunday was just you guys watching movies?! "

" Basically, " Marco answered in a deadpan tone.

" So you guys are true love... " Oskar whispered, a little excitement seeping into his voice. " I'm gonna be rich! "

" What? " Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Well, there's a schoolwide bet going on. It's about if Starco would happen. " Janna explained a smile growing on her face.

" And what's _Starco? "_ Marco didn't know why he asked. A already knew what it meant. And his face was beet red about it.

" Star x Marco! " Oskar said, laughing.

/\/\

 ** _Next Chapter will be about Star and her friends on the bus._**


	21. It's Happening! Chapter 18

Star twiddled with her hair as Jackie stepped onto the bus. Marco may see her as girly, but she's actually just a nice skateboarding girl. He knew that though.

Jackie walked up to Star and sat down, Sabrina sitting in the seat in front of them.

"Hey girl!" Jackie said in her normal, cheery voice. When Star didn't answer, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Star sighed, looking up to see Sabrina's green eyes staring at her.

"It started when I left for Mewni Saturday..." Star began nervously, noticing that she didn't sound regal. She didn't care. "And I erased all memory of me from Earth, also meaning I erased all magic. When I came back it was restored though.

"But something magical stayed. It's a locket, a gift to the Butterfly Family from the Blood Moon. A—"

"Wait a second, Star." Jackie cut Star off, an excited and astonished look in her eyes. "I've read that myth! The Blood Moon binds souls together for all eternity! Of you said it gifted your family with a locket, it's must involve true love, right?"

Star gave a surprised nod.

"That means if the locket stayed on Earth, your true love was near by. And the only one near you was Marco Diaz the Bad Boy!!!" Jackie finished with jazz hands and a huge smile.

Star raised both eyebrows before giving slow, regal clap. "You are very smart Jackie. And yes, it's around Marco's neck until... Well... I kiss him. Then the binding spell is complete."

Jackie gave a gasp. "You should ask him to the Nightwing Dance! It's girls choice, _you know."_

Sabrina finally cut in. "The dance is in two weeks and lots of girls like Marco. You should ask as soon as possible." Then she rubbed her twisted wrist. "It's only a matter of time before you're done."

As she said that, a girl named Emerald ran on the bus. "Oh Marco! I've got something to ask of you!"

Emerald had bright green eyes that countered her name and long, bright ginger hair. She was pale and freckles splashed across her face. She had on a green dress with ruffles at the bottom.

The whole school knows she has a crush on Marco. And now she was making her move.

She finally reached the back of the bus and literally pushed Janna and Oskar out the way. Then sat beside Marco and grabbed his arm, hugging it tightly.

"Will you go to the Nightwing Dance with me?" Emerald asked.

"Emer—" Marco began only to be cut off by Star.

"No you can't because he's going with me!" Star exclaimed before covering her mouth.

Marco instantly had a red face.

Emerald huffed and stood up from her seat. "You can't just hog him Butterfly!"

"I'm not hogging him he chooses to be with me as I choose to be with him," Star said, her regal voice giving out.

"As much as I love drama," The bus driver called out suddenly, "You two need to calm down. And sit down.

But he was ignored.

Emerald went on. "You were forced on him! That's why he didn't like you before! That's why he doesn't like you now!"

Before Star could say anything, Marco stood up and walked over to Star, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. His lips curved in his troublemaker smirk.

"Actually, I do want to go with Star, Emerald. Now please move from that seat so my princess can sit there."

Star felt her face flush from their proximity and him putting "my" instead of "the" in front of Princess.

Emerald pulled her arms to her sides and puffed out her cheeks. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. She stomped once, twice, six times before walking away from the seat.

As Marco guided Star to the seat he cleared, she witnessed people groaning and passing money to and fro. Oskar and Janna included.

"Marco, why are people passing that green paper?" Star asked.

Marco's face flushed and gave a cough, sitting her down before plopping beside her. "You don't wanna know."

/\/\

 ** _[insert Lenny face]_**


	22. comments

**_I'm currently watching the special since I couldn't today on Facebook._**

 ** _But I'll be watching it tomorrow too at my grandma's house._**

 ** _NO ONE HAS TO KNOW I ALREADY WATCHED IT._**

 ** _Tell NO ONE._**


	23. stuf

Hi guys!

Author here!

Now as you guys see, the story is on hiatus. Not on purpose though guys. I'm in 7th grade where my honors teachers think giving me homework every single day is an option.

Plus a hurricane literally just hit where I live.

So the only reason my stories are on hiatus is that. I'm actually writing a one-shot right now but I keep having to stop for other things.

Ill post it to all my stories like this announcement. I've been active on Tumblr as well so...

Sorry bout that guys...


End file.
